In traditional test automation platforms, the creation of an automated test case is performed by an automation designer. The automation designer must create the different activities and actions within the test case and link scripts to those actions, in the case those actions were already automated in the past, or create the scripts if they are unique.
When building complex automation test cases that contain parameters that impact the automation flow, the automation designer must also include the workflow logic to indicate which actions must be executed as part of the test in the case various values appear. This limits the automation generation to people with knowledge in automation testing and workflow maintenance skills.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.